Alfonso Federico
Introduction Alfonso Federico is a member of The Crime Pirates and a more leader figure than the actual leader, Wolf. Even though Federico's past is unclear, his motives for joining are clear and rather bizarre. Following his father's steps, he became a priest, however, ever since he gained his Devil Fruit abilities, his view on the world and on himself changed. He stated that, even though he's part of the crew, he views all of them as criminals that he will have to punish one day. Appearance Federico is a dark-skinned man of average to above-average height and slim to fit build. He has very short white hair. His facial hair grows in a complex pattern, with two zig-zagging strands from his eyebrows to his hair, and thin sideburns, spreading at the edge of the middle of his jaw. Federico wears a slim, black gown, in the style of a priest's vestment. A gold cross is printed on top, spanning his chest and running his length, with two golden double crosses at the wrists of his sleeves. Throughout the story, his appearance suffers a few changes. His sideburns join with other strands of hair also joined to his eyebrows, forming a five-pointed star on his forehead. His eyebrows grow into spikes and he grows multiple ponytails or dreadlocks, which thread through the holes of his collar. He replaces his previous belt with a much larger double belt, and his wrists now have golden bands. Personality A priest by profession, Federico is a functionally wicked ideologue, committed to an exceptional notion of God's will. He appears humble at times while working as a priest, but ultimately this serves mainly to draw others under his spell. He will manipulate and use people for his own personal gain. Underhanded tactics are not beneath him, he will do anything he can to win. His rival from the Special Unit, Eder, told him that he was "the worst evil: an evil man who didn't know that he was evil". Despite his wicked side, Federico can generally be seen acting the most normal in the Crime Pirates. He's usually trying to convince others of his beliefs, but in calm ways. His main objective with this is to obtain forgiveness for their crimes, even though he one day plans to deal punishment personally to all of them. In battle, he is fearless and the most intelligent fighter of the group, after the captain, Wolf. Since he only partakes in death battles, it can be assumed that he never truly lost a fight. Abilities and Powers Federico is one of the strongest members of The Crime Pirates, Wolf stating that his power is equal to Federico's, making them second only to Leopold Diablo. Taking into account the monstrous power of Diablo and Wolf's limitless arsenal, Federico, who fights solely using his Devil Fruit abilities, is a dangerous foe. Due to his personality, Federico tends to kill people for the most simple reasons, sometimes even doing it without a reason. This is also a sign to show how incredible his abilities and powers are because he has done with even the highest ranks in the Special Unit. In his fight with Eder, he came close to killing the Rear Admiral, who's considered the strongest member of the Marine Anti-Crime Special Unit. Most of Federico's opponents who actually managed to survive fighting him stated that he has a sinister aura around him which easily destroys your rhythm and takes away all your courage or fighting spirit. This was seen multiple times throughout the journey of The Crime Pirates, most notably in his fight with Eder, when the Rear Admiral started sweating and feeling nervous only because of Federico's presence. After the first encounter between The Crime Pirates and the Special Unit, Federico's name became a source of fear for most members of the Special Unit, most of them openly stating they would rather quit being a part of the Special Unit than to fight against him. Out of all The Crime Pirates, Federico has most likely the most deaths under his name. Another indicator of Federico's abilities and powers is the fact he has openly stated that after The Crime Pirates accomplish their goal, he will punish all of them for their crimes on his own. Strength When it comes to strength alone, among the members of The Crime Pirates, Federico's strength is mid tier. He's rarely seen using hand to hand combat, since usually using his Devil Fruit abilities alone while fighting. However, he tends to slap his opponents to humiliate them for having the courage to face him. Despite rarely being seen using his physical strength, Federico has performed some amazing feats. One impressive feat is crushing a person's skull with his bare hands and lifting several Special Unit members up using just one hand. Speed Even though Federico rarely moves around in a fight, he seems to possess amazing speed, almost on par with the speed of Wolf or Michel. In his fight against Eder, he reacted quickly to Eder's attacks, dodging all of them perfectly. Also, while taking out some members of the Special Unit, according to the ones that survived, he looked like a blur that was moving around them. By far his most impressive feat when it comes to his speed is catching one of Spyro's blades, stopping him from attacking a child that witnessed their crimes. This is also one of the rare occasions when Federico's good side kicked in, feeling merciful towards an innocent child. Endurance It's unclear how much Federico can take, since he rarely gets injured in his fights. Due to his abilities, his opponents rarely get the chance to last at least one blow to him. However, it's possible Federico has an amazing endurance, given the fact that he got bitten by Eder in their fight, but he seemed unfazed by it. When it comes to his stamina, Federico seems to be a bit above the average human. He was able to keep up with Kala, who's known for having incredible stamina, while they were running away from the Special Unit battleships. Intelligence It's unclear how intelligent Federico is, because he tends to let his emotions and instincts control him, but it can be assumed he is intelligent, given the fact he's the only one in the crew able to keep up with Michel and Kala when it comes to knowledge. He even stated once that he's probably read more books than both Michel and Kala together. While fighting, Federico rarely takes advantage of his intelligence. However, when he's in a pinch, he was shown to make up great strategies on the spot, something that saved him as well as other members of The Crime Pirates multiple times. Weapons Federico believes he has to punish people using his own powers, which is why he uses his Devil Fruit or physical strength to do so and never uses a weapon. However, Federico has shown multiple gadgets throughout the journey, most of them being used to mentally overwhelm his opponents. One gadget such as this is attached to his boots and allows him to effortlessly walk on walls, something that tends to leave his opponents amazed. Other than that, he has a set of wires, which he uses to lift himself up, making it look like he's levitating. One one occasion, he was seen using said wires to fight one of his opponents. Devil Fruit Federico has eaten the Nenrei Nenrei no Mi, a Devil Fruit that allows him to speed up the aging speed of all living things around him. Despite having a power that seems easy to understand and use, Federico stated that it took him several years to fully master the abilities of this Devil Fruit. The main use of his Devil Fruit, as shown by Federico, it's to give the people around him an older appearance, without actually aging them. When his Devil Fruit affected a baby, the baby's skin looked like an old person, but his body size remained that of a baby's. If a person stays under the effect of this fruit for several minutes, it can make their bodies to rot and shortly after, to die. The only way to counter this power is to get out of the effective range of the Devil Fruit, which is roughly a hundred meters, but it can also be countered to some extent through sheer will power, in other words, with Haki. However, it appears that Haki can't fully stop the aging process, only slow it down, as shown in the fight with Eder. Federico's mastery of his fruit has a reached a level where he can choose a specific person that gets affected by its powers, ignoring all the other people around. Moreover, he can choose a specific part of a person's body to age, which speeds up the process. When fighting a Captain of the Special Unit, he focused his powers to age the Captain's heart, which ended up killing him because of the physical effort he was going through at that moment. Haki Federico has some knowledge about Haki, but he was never interested in it, thinking of it as some sort of weapon and finding no use to it. However, he has unconsciously awakened both Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki, however, he rarely uses them. Kenbunshoku Haki The only time Federico was forced to use Kenbunshoku was in one of his fights with Eder, when he couldn't keep up with the Rear Admiral's movements or predict them. Other situations when his Kenbunshoku Haki was activated unconsciously were when his life was in danger because of the Special Unit's assaults. Busoshoku Haki Federico has shown some interest in this time of Haki, especially because he knows it can slow down the effects of his Devil Fruit, however, he never mastered it. He's unable to use the most basic technique, "Busoshoku: Koka", but he's able to enhance some of his strikes with Busoshoku Haki, most of the times unconsciously. Category:Zoro-san